Remember Me
by random.A.M
Summary: What happens if you fall for someone you shouldn't?


Entry for Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges

Challenge no:1

Topic:Fluff

Word count: 1181

A/N:Fluff isn't really my style but I suppose this story is kinda fluffy. I mean fluff is basically a story without a definite storyline. This story doesn't ...I think. This fic is slightly A/U (alternate universe).

Anyway can you guess whose POV (Point Of View) this is in?

* * *

I miss her so much that my insides ache she sang just like her namesake,a song thrush. I remember the day we met well. I was 9 and she was 7...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was just sitting in the shade of an oak tree when I heard a beautiful voice singing just like a bird. I remember her song well...

_It has been waiting for so long_

_Till it...Till it can be set free,_

_Why can't you see its troubles, its woes -_

She stopped there. I snapped my head up. She was there. Standing right in front of me. I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'what' and she replied chirpily "Why are you just sitting there alone? Come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just for fun come on." She reached out her hand. I contemplated a while before deciding to take it "Oh and my name's Mavis by the way"

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship one that lasted for many years to come.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

This next memory was when I was 13 and Mavis was 11.

"Nii-san." Mavis had been calling me her brother for a while now "Can we take this mission! Please!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your Nii-san." I said.

"But you act like a Nii-san to me. Anyhow can we please take this mission."

"Fine. Let's go. "

**After the mission**

Mavis was skipping alongside me happily. It turned out that the mission was just to capture some bandits. "Bandits. Seriously that was so easy you could have done it by yourself." I said

"But Nii-san..." she whined.

"What." I said in a similar whiny tone.

"Nothing.I was thinking...what type of magic do you use? I mean I've never seen you use magic."

I mentally paused. How should I tell her that my magic hadn't yet specialised. Instead of telling her there and then I just tapped my lips and said "That's for me to know and you to find out."

It was only many _many _years later it occurred to me that I should have told her. Maybe then I wouldn't have turned into what I am now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mavis acted like a little girl for so long. Little did I know that she was showing anyone.

She was 16 when I realised how much she had grown

We were in the middle of an S-class quest, To defeat a very powerful mage, this mage could control the earth he could literally do anything with it.

"Mavis you go there and distract him while I come around from here and with my katana and defeat him." I said.

"Yes." she replied.

All went according to plan until I caught him...

I had my katana up against his neck when I felt the ground under me shake. It started only as a little tremor but suddenly the ground opened up it was as if the gates of hell was opening. The mage sank down into ground and disappeared.

I hurried back away from the break in the ground, when I slipped into it. I caught hold of the edge by the tips of my fingers. Thankfully the ground had stopped moving but I was holding on to life by a thread.I gripped onto the edge and tried pulling myself up but the ground wasn't stable.

I closed my eyes and accepted ultimate death when I heard someone calling my name.

I opened my eyes. It was Mavis.

"Grab on to my hand. Here." She said.

"No." I said. "Get out of here, That mage may be anywhere now."

"Please!" She begged me as she precariously bent over the edge of canyon-like thing.

"Careful!" I yell out to Mavis.

"Just hold onto my hand!"

"No save yourself. People care about you they'll miss u if you're...gone" I choose my words carefully.

"And what about you. Plenty of people will miss you!" Her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Name one." I said fighting back tears, I never could bear to see her cry.

She was silent. I gave her a knowing look. When she burst out "Me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was 18 when my magic finally specialised...

I was sitting at my usual place at the guild when I suddenly felt a horrible nausea in my stomach. It felt like my insides were being slowly pulled out by an invisible string. I walked out calmly as if nothing was happening as soon as I had got out of the guild I ran into the woods.

The woods were always my safe place to go to. I could think things over. I could just sit there to get away from things and spend some time alone. I ran into the middle of the forest. It was only there when I allowed my face to the the pain.

Suddenly it felt as if someone gave that invisible sting a final sharp tug I let out a scream and fell to the floor but not before looking at my surroundings.

When I awoke I was in a dull gray room which I reconised as the guild infirmary. I felt a something lying on my stomach. I look down it was Mavis. I never got to know how she found me but then and there I decided I must leave her.

Mavis, a bundle of goodness, could not be with me. I was evil.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was 7 years later when I saw her again.

I was 25 and she was 23 but of course she only looked like a child.

I was used to the pain of my magic now but I still only let it out when I was alone. It was on one such occasion. When I saw her. She was also alone. I walked quietly away from her when she turned.

"Excuse me." She said in that same childlike voice she had 7 years ago.

"Yes." I said gruffly without turning to face her.

"Please turn seem like an old friend of mine."

I slowly turn. My dear Mavis. How she had changed she had grown so much, not in height though.

She gasped when she saw my face and ran to me. Suddenly I felt my magic preparing to flow out of me.

"You have to get out of here!" I said to Mavis who was crying into my chest.

"No! I will never leave you. And _you,_never leave my side again"

"Please." I begged her "My magic will kill you get out of here!"

"I don't care. Just remember me"

I couldn't hold back my magic any longer. It broke out. When it was over Mavis was lying in my arms barely breathing as she said,

"I love you...Zeref."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

A/N:How many of you guessed it was Zeref? Those of you who did get a virtual cookie!

I know Zeref and Mavis lived in two different time zones but I _did_ mention earlier that this is slightly A/U .

Hoped you liked this.

Review and Favorite.


End file.
